


Life Lesson #73

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, Fluff, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Cute’ is the least you should look for in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lesson #73

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Firsts
> 
> Originally posted 2-13-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Nibblet!” Spike said in horror.

Dawn grinned. “Come on, Spike. It’s perfect!”

“It’s an abomination is what it is. I won’t have any part of it.”

Angel said, “Oh, I don’t know, Spike. It’s has a certain amount of charm.”

Spike glared at him. “You _would_ think so, wouldn’t you?”

Angel shrugged. “It’s her first car. She’ll learn soon enough.”

“I’ll learn what?”

Spike said, “That ‘cute’ is the least of what you should look for in a car.”

Dawn traded in the VW Bug for a Ford Explorer three months later.

-30-


End file.
